Oskar and Eli friendship
The movie "Let the right one in" directed by Thomas Alfredson shows how a vampire and a human become friends. Oskar is a 12 year old boy who lives with his single mother in Blacksburg. He is a kid who keeps to himself. He is constantly bullied at school by Conny and two of his friends. Oskar one night goes outside of his apartment where he brings out his pocket knife and pretends that a tree trunk is the bullies from school, he stabs the tree and states "squeal, squeal" following this he turns around to meet a girl named Eli. They briefly talk and they introduce one another. Oskar doesn't seem to have a good relationship with his mother, his father is someone he visits every once in a while and he is an alcoholic. Oskar seeks to find a friend and someone he can relate to and that is Eli, since he does not have any friends and feels like an outsider. Eli at first told him that when they met that they weren't going to be friends. But each night they would see each other out in front of their apartment talking to one another. One day Oskar came home with a whip on his face, Eli asks what happened and Oskar tells her that he was bullied. She tells him that "you need to fight back." This shows that Eli cares about Oskar and thats what someone does as a friend. There is a part of the movie where Oskar sticks up for himself when he is out with his classmates skating, Conny tries to bully Oskar, but he sticks up for himself by hitting Connie in the ear with a skinny pole. Another part of the movie which shows the theme of friendship due from being an outsider is when Oskar ask Eli to be more than friends with him and she says yes. As for Eli she opens up to Oskar. The night in which the scene where Oskar cuts his hand open to have his bloody hand touch hands with Eli to show that they are "blood brothers." Eli couldn't resist to taste the dripping blood on the floor and told Oskar to leave. The following day when they saw each other Oscar asked Eli if she was a vampire, and she said yes. It seemed she felt comfortable enough to tell him the truth and not hide anything from him, which is something that she has not experienced before. This goes to show that she resisted to eat Oskar alive because of the friendship they had for one another which was connected from a mutual understanding for being an outsider. Outside Sources: https://www.theguardian.com/film/2009/apr/10/let-the-right-one-in-vampires-film-review http://www.nytimes.com/2008/10/24/movies/24righ.html http://www.avclub.com/article/ilet-the-right-one-ini-25503 Inside Sources: Låt Den Rätte Komma in = Let the Right One in. Dir. Tomas Alfredson. By Tomas Alfredson, John Ajvide Lindqvist, Hoyte Van Hoytema, Johan Söderqvist, and Dino Jonsater. Prod. John Nordling and Carl Molinder. Perf. Kåre Hedebrant, Lina Leandersson, Per Ragnar, Peter Carlberg, Ika Nord, and Henrik Dahl. Publisher Not Identified, 2008. DVD.